Augsburg
Augsburg is a city-themed roleplay map created by Ovi. It was one of the first TSRP maps. Version B3 was the final version of Augsburg and the most commonly used. The previous versions included B2 and B1. The bank includes a detailed laser security system to protect the entrance to the vault. For every second that the player touches the lasers, they will take 50 damage. The lasers can be disabled using a button inside the bank. It is nearly impossible to get past the lasers, as one must jump, crouch, and slide past them. Property List * Bank * Carshop * 7/11 * Office Complex with 4 Offices * Tall Hideout * Parking Garage Hideout * Gunshop * Government Building with Office, Courthouse, and Luxury Apartment * Tunnel Apartments with 2 Apartments * Police Department * Tunnel Hideout * Hotel with 4 Hotels * Garage Hideout * Gun / Shooting Range * 5 Lockers * Pizza Hut * Medical Department / Hospital * Hideout by MD * Dumpster Hideout * Warehouse * Apartment '''Total Number of Properties: '''28 Secret Nuclear Missile The map's creator, Ovi, included a secret room in the map with a button that can launch a nuclear bomb and kill all the players who are outside the room. The room itself is located deep underneath the rest of the map, and can be accessed using noclip or teleport. However, without these admin commands, it can also be entered another way. First, you must press 3 secret buttons hidden around the map. They are located at a dumpster, a power box, and another dumpster. There images in the gallery below. Once these hidden buttons have been pressed, a secret wall will open. This wall is located in the black tunnel next to the police department. The wall leads to another room that is also black, so it can be hard to see, but there is a hole on the right side of the black tunnel. If the buttons were pressed, then players can crouch-jump into this hole. Once inside this hole, they will be teleported into the secret nuclear bunker room. Inside the room are 4 buttons. Next to a pair of computers labeled "1" and "2" are buttons that spawn barricades onto the roads. This appears to be the only effect. There is also a button labeled "Open Doors". Pressing this will open the doors to the nuclear missile silo, which are located by the warehouse. It will also set off an alarm that can be heard across the entire map, warning players of what may be coming. The final button is labeled "Fire". Pressing this button when the nuclear silo doors have been opened will fire the nuclear missile and kill everyone above after an explosion and a white flash. Players inside the secret nuclear bunker room will be safe. Gallery Augsburg_PD.jpg|The Police Department Augsburg_MD.jpg|The Medical Office ab7.jpg|The deadly lasers that guard the bank's vault. Ab3.jpg|The first dumpster with a hidden button that must be pressed to access the secret nuclear bunker. Ab5.jpg|The second dumpster with a hidden button that must be pressed to access the secret nuclear bunker. Ab6.jpg|The power box with a hidden button that must be pressed to access the secret nuclear bunker. Ab4.jpg|The black tunnel that contains the secret door that leads to the nuclear bunker. Ab2.jpg|The street barricades that can be spawned using buttons inside the secret nuclear bunker. Ab1.jpg|The open doors of the nuclear silo, showing the nuclear missile inside. 15fkqyp.png|An election campaign poster for a mayoral candidate from 2010. Category:Maps